


Played out.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Jamees and OlIvia talk about Stevie, James reveals something about Stevie to Olivia, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Some insight on Stevie, Wordcount: 100, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's a smart cookie and knows how to play...





	Played out.

"What do you mean she's just like us."

 

“Stevie has become a master at hiding her true feelings.”

 

"If that were true, I would have seen it, 007." M said a bit defensively.

 

"You're too emotionally involved," James told her.

 

"I'm emotionally involved with you, and wouldn't hesitate to send you on a dangerous mission without a second thought."

 

"I know that, but I'm a healthy adult. Stevie's a child who's in a wheelchair. And if that wasn't enough, she's got a life-threatening disease. You saw what she wanted you to see. She had it all carefully played out, M."


End file.
